


I Hate You So much I Love You

by technetronictonic_twentytwo (misch3fbunni3)



Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Chris is a slut, Chris loves Wesker’s cock, Consensual Non-Consent, Gun Violence, Love/Hate, M/M, Posted for my own self-indulgence, RE:CV, This is really just bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/technetronictonic_twentytwo
Summary: Chris is caught by one of Wesker's hunter sensors.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030290
Kudos: 5





	I Hate You So much I Love You

Wesker looked at the screen that showed Chris Redfield. He was angry, so angry it hurt. His nails bit into his gloved hands, making crescent-shaped cuts in his palms. Chris had just entered a hole in the hallway. Wesker was furious, and he wanted to torture Redfield until he cried out to die. Then he would kill Redfield for all the misery and pain Wesker had to go through. Wesker speed through the compound as fast as he could. In one of the rooms where he had set up the sensors for the hunters, Chris accidentally activated its alarm. Wesker made his way to the room easily.

He opened the door, but to his surprise, Chris was aiming his Glock 9MM straight at Wesker. Chris fired. Wesker was hit in the left shoulder, blood burst from his back as he was knocked backward. He didn’t fall. He turned back towards Chris and snarled. Before Chris realized it, Wesker was in his face, his gun on the floor. Chris backed away. “Wesker! You’re supposed to be dead!” Wesker backhanded Chris roughly. Chris was flung to the ground. Wesker immediately got behind Chris, putting him into a headlock and dragging him to his feet. “Do I feel dead? Hmm?” Chris choked. Wesker punched Chris in his side, bruising Chris’s ribs. “Do I feel dead? Answer the question!” He punched Chris in the ribs again. Chris could barely reply, but he managed to say no.

Wesker released his hold on Chris but still kept Chris’s back against his chest. One arm holding Chris against him, the other unzipping his jacket. Chris's muffled reply was one of confusion. When Wesker’s growing erection pressed into his back, Chris stopped moving. Wesker bit Chris’s ear hard enough to draw blood. Chris grunted and started to struggle. One arm was locked against his side, but the other was free to roam. His hand automatically went to Wesker’s face. Chris aimed for Wesker’s eyes, knocking his sunglasses off his face. Wesker had gotten one hand up Chris’s shirt and was stroking his chest. “What the fuck?” Chris managed. He was shoved forward roughly. Slamming into the floor. Wesker stood in front of him, unzipping his pants. “You know what to do, Redfield!” Wesker laughed.

Chris slowly got to his knees and crawled over to Wesker. Chris was amazed at Wesker’s length. When Wesker was alive, Chris rarely ever got to do these things for Wesker. Wesker stood tall over Chris, his cock jutting out from his body, lightly bobbing up and down, waiting for Chris’s hot mouth. Chris slowly grabbed Wesker’s flesh and moved his head towards it, and slowly engulfed the head in his mouth. A sudden breath from Wesker made Chris smile. He hadn’t lost his knack. A hand stroked Chris’s hair as Chris slowly took more of Wesker in, swishing his tongue around Wesker’s hot flesh. Wesker’s body shuttered, and he slowly started to rock his hips forward against Chris’s face, which he held in place as he moaned loudly.

Abrupt Ending!!!


End file.
